


Esperanza

by VindaAvind



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VindaAvind/pseuds/VindaAvind
Summary: En lo más profundo del corazón de Rin, un trozo de esperanza minúsculo se negó a apagarse.
Relationships: Higurashi Towa & Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha) & Setsuna (Hanyou no Yashahime), Higurashi Towa & Setsuna, Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Esperanza

Escuchó las risas de unas niñas a la distancia.

_Ella quería..._

Sí, quería acercarse. Las niñas jugaban a una carrera a la distancia. La de cabello blanco llevaba la delantera.

_¿Hace cuánto no participaba en una?_

Acarició con uno de sus pies descalzos la verde hierba. Retoños de vida. Respiró profundamente el olor de la primavera en el bosque dispuesta a darles alcance.

_¿Hace cuánto no experimentaba una primavera?_

Al mover sus piernas le sorprendió las ropas blancas y largas que llevaba puestas. Definitivamente, el tiempo pasó. Miró con asombro la longitud de sus piernas.

_¿Hace cuánto **no recordaba?**_

Cuando las alcanzó, las niñas estaban tumbadas boca arriba en la hierba a los pies de un árbol, bajo su corta sombra. El sol estaba en su cénit.

_Tan pequeñas._

El sonido de sus respiraciones se fundió con el piar de las aves del bosque.

La mujer se arrodilló junto a ellas. Se habían quedado dormidas en su felicidad. En su libertad sin importarle su presencia, se sintió orgullosa.

Las observó con detenimiento. Sus largas pestañas. Su color de cabello. Sus delicadas facciones.

La que llevaba ropas más largas, tenía su mismo color, un gran mechón cubría uno de sus ojos.

_¿Hace cuánto tiempo no tuvo ese mismo problema que solucionó con una coleta al costado?_

Esas niñas que respiraban acompasadamente le traían felicidad y tristeza.

Un olor tan característico.

¿Nostalgia?

Eran suyas. No había duda. Sesshomaru debía estar cerca velando por su seguridad. Lo sabía. Se lo había prometido y nunca había fallado a su palabra cuando se dignaba a darla.

_¡Cuánto ansiaba verlo!_

Con una sonrisa triste por su ausencia, decidió aprovechar este momento, cortó un trozo de su largo ropaje para amarrar una coleta al costado para la niña y que esta vez tuviera más chances para ganarle a su hermana, la sensación de tocarla fue como el agua, como romper con la yema de los dedos un lago calmo y frío.

Lo sabía. Era otro sueño. Otro recuerdo encapsulado para embellecer su jaula de luz blanca.

Su mano retrocedió y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Su sonido al caer fue como una gota en un silencioso estanque.

_¿Cuántas de esas lágrimas ya habían caído bajo su jaula y se acumulaban sin cesar?_

_¿Cuándo sería liberada de ese bucle?_

Nuevamente la luz blanca.

En un trozo más de su corazón moría la esperanza, oscureciéndolo, volviéndolo negro.

* * *

Ese sueño no se parecía a los demás.

La textura de la corteza del árbol en que estaba recostada era mucho más incómoda que cualquier sensación experimentada en más de una década.

Se levantó con dificultad. Sus músculos le dolían, un siglo de calambres adeudados.

Se sentó más alejada del árbol, esperando que el dolor cediera un poco. Mientras esperaba aprovechó de romper la larga tela blanca para darle más libertad a sus piernas, hizo lo mismo con las mangas.

Cuando volvió a levantarse, vio una sombra surcar el cielo estrellado. Sonrió con alegría al ver un dragón con dos cabezas ubicarse a su lado haciéndole saber con pequeños golpecitos en su costado la felicidad al volver a verla.

Ah-Un se agachó para que pudiese subir sin dificultades.

La joven trató de hablar, pero no salió ninguna palabra.

Ya podría hacerlo, se repitió. Así como sus músculos, sus cuerdas vocales tardarían en reaccionar.

No necesitó decir nada. Ah -Un sabía dónde quería ir exactamente.

El viaje no fue muy largo, duro menos de un minuto. Todo el pueblo estaba a oscuras. Debía ser la media noche.

El dragón agachó para que pudiese bajar frente una nostálgica choza que se veía un poco más ruinosa, más fantasmal, bajo la luz de las estrellas.

Entró no haciendo ningún ruido, habilidad que no había perdido. 

El fuego central en el interior estaba casi extinguiéndose en un constante crepitar.

La última vez que las vio cara a cara fue en ese mismo lugar, tan pequeñas, les había dado sus nombres. En su estómago se arremolinó la sensación de vértigo.

_¿Y si esto no es real? ¿Si era una tortura más elaborada? ¿Si esto no es más que otro sueño?_

Miró con nostalgia a la anciana Kaede dormir con un ligero ronquido familiar. Vio a su lado una niña de corta estatura y cabellos negros durmiendo con las piernas y brazos estirados como si no hubiera mañana.

Ahora que lo pensaba, se parecía a Inuyasha. Se rio para sus adentros, la pequeña Moroha había crecido bien.

Esa sensación en la boca de su estómago.

Ese vértigo.

Su mirada se posó en dos figuras que tenían la misma estatura. Dormían junto a las llamas. Temblando, acercó su mano izquierda a la mejilla herida de la menor, pero no se atrevió a tocarla, le preocupó ver uno de sus brazos vendados como si hubiese sido roto hace poco. Su semblante era de paz a pesar de sus heridas.

La otra muchacha tenía parte de su abdomen al descubierto, también tenía vendajes allí y en su cuello. Al parecer padecía un mal sueño. Su semblante estaba cubierto de sudor.

Esto no podía ser real, su razón despertó. Eran las hijas del gran Sesshomaru, sería ilógico que ella hubiese burlado sus refinados oídos y haberse colado bajo su guardia.

_¿Cuántas veces no intento sorprender al gran demonio perro sin éxito?_

Sin embargo, su corazón le gritaba lo contrario: _Estás **aquí y ahora.**_

Esa maldita última esperanza que había guardado y escondido en las oscuras profundidades de su corazón se negaba a apagarse para finalmente hundirla en la apatía y darse por vencida.

Con calma, buscó un paño entre las cosas de la sacerdotisa y acercó un cubo de agua. Se sentó con delicadeza junto a la mayor, no sin dificultad. Las piernas aún le dolían por la inactividad. Sin embargo, fiel a su naturaleza, quiso aliviar el peso de un mal momento a otro ser. Simplemente no podía evitarlo, más todavía siendo su pequeña.

El cabello plateado corto resplandecía a la luz del fuego con un ligero brillo sobrenatural al igual que el de su padre. Su mano se acercó temblorosa. Temía que, al llegar a tocarla, sentir su mano zambullirse en el agua y ver como todo ondeaba. Hasta ahora había sido tan real.

Vio sus dedos a centímetros de su cabello y piel. Era tan pálida como él.

_No era una mujer cobarde. Jamás lo había sido._

Alcanzó un mechón blanquecino y lo acomodó para dejar la frente lo suficientemente despejada para refrescarla en sus pesadillas.

Su piel era cálida. No pudo hacer otra cosa que soltar un par de lágrimas de sorpresa.

_**Aquí y ahora.** _

Con suavidad llevó el paño humedecido a la frente de ella. El semblante de la joven comenzó a relajarse bajo la sutil caricia, aliviándola de su fiebre y su mal sueño.

No pasaron más de unos momentos, hasta que una de las tibias lágrimas cayó sobre la mejilla de la joven y el olfato de esta reaccionó en consecuencia. Su nariz se movió lo que la llenó de ternura.

Los iris magenta la miraron con confusión, sin embargo, calidez.

_“Setsuna, qué estás…”_

Ella intentó hablar y decirle cuánto había ansiado estar con ella, pero no salió su voz todavía. Solo un sonido estrangulado que terminó de despertar a todas las que estaban en la habitación.

La gemela menor se sentó a su lado observando a la mujer, aún media adormilada por la capacidad de sueño recién readquirida. 

_“Hueles como a ese lugar brillante y feliz”_ dijo la joven de cabello blanco acercándose para captar mejor su olor.

La mujer sonrió con nuevas lágrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos temiendo brotar.

_Él le había dicho lo mismo una vez, hace mucho, mucho tiempo._

Antes de que alguien más dijese palabra alguna, una regia presencia se sintió en la pequeña choza. Ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo para blandir sus armas.

La cortina que separaba el interior del fresco exterior se abrió y el demonio de cabello blanco y luna en la frente se agachó unos centímetros para ingresar. Toda su ropa estaba rota, su armadura a punto de caerse. Venía de una batalla, la sangre goteaba por sus largos dedos dejando un rastro carmesí en el suelo. En su estola, Jakken derramaba lágrimas y contrario a su naturaleza no fue el primero en pronunciar palabra.

_“Rin…”_

El pequeño trozo de esperanza en su corazón finalmente iluminó a todos los demás.

**Author's Note:**

> Rin merece todo lo bueno que hay en este mundo.


End file.
